Difficult Fates
by The-Hope
Summary: Hermione's & Draco's 7th year. Draco is supposed to marry Hermione. His parents are pushing them togther. How does Hermione feel? Pairings Draco/Hermione Harry/Ginny Ron/Pansy. Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or anything dealing with it. First story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything dealing with it.

Chapter 1

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

Hermione Granger heard a peck at her window, she saw a golden owl perched on her window seal. She got out of bed and opened the window to let her in. The owl flew into her room and dropped the letter on the bed and with a squeak left. She closed the window and walked over to her bed to read the letter. She saw the emblem of Hogwarts on the front. 'This must be the letter and list of requirements for this year.' She sat down on her bed and opened up the letter. The first paper was the usually introductory letter and following was the list of supplies she needed, but there was an extra paper she didn't know about.

Hermione,

Everyone from Hogwarts is proud to announce that you were chosen this year to be Head Girl. Professor Sprout will meet you at the Hogwarts Express, you will have your own shared compartment with Head Boy. Professor Sprout will give you your badges and duties before the train gets to Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledor

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Ministry

Hermione re read the letter and jumped out of her bed in excitement. She had to let Ron and Harry know. She raced downstairs to grab the owl her parents kept to send letters to her. She wrote both of them letters and instructed the owl on who to send them to.

'If only her parents were here, but no they needed to go to Paris yet again for another convention. Why couldn't they just be like other parents and stay home.' Hermione just shook her head and went back upstairs to get ready, it was time for her to go shopping for supplies.

The next day Hermione started packing to get ready to go to the Hogwarts Express. 'Finally my 7th and last year of Hogwarts. I wonder what I would learn this year?' Then she started thinking about who might be Head Boy. A peck at her window interrupted her thoughts. She looked up and saw another unknown owl. This one was brown and it looked like it might be Molly Weasley's new owl.

She walked over to the window and let it in, instead of just dropping the letter on the bed and leaving, it placed the letter in Hermione's hand and sat perched on her nightstand. She looked down at the letter in her hand and opened it.

Hermione,

Hey congratulations on making Head Girl. Harry and Ron say congrats as well. I wonder who you will have for Head Boy this year, maybe he might even be cute. Harry has been staying with us the last few weeks, we thought it might be better for him to get away from Dudley. I think that boy was getting on his nerves. You know how much I like Harry and I think it was a great idea to have him come and stay with us. Ron is at least helpful with a couple of things. Well I got to go get everything ready. We will see you on the train.

Your best 'girl' friend,

Ginny Weasley

Hermione laughed at this, she always knew Ginny had a thing for Harry, it was obvious to everyone but Harry himself. 'Ginny's right though, maybe the Head Boy will be cute' she thought to herself laughing.

Hermione grabbed some chocolates and gave a piece to the owl and let it out the window. Now all she had to do was prepare for the year ahead of her. Little did she know that it was going to be more hectic then she thought.

AU:

What do you guys think so far?

It is my first fanfic so I hopped you all enjoyed it so far. The next chapter should be up soon. Please Read and Review. I want to know what you all think. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything dealing with it.

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

Hermione got onto the train and started to look for her friends. She shook her head, 'When I am ever going to learn that those two don't know anything about punctuality.'

She walked through the halls of the train to the front. She found the door that had the Head Boy and Girl emblem on it. 'Finally.' She opened the door and saw the most spacious compartment she had ever seen. She sat down on one of the seats and took out a book to read until the other two showed up.

About twenty minutes later the door open to reveal someone she never would have expected in a thousand of years. There in the doorway himself was Draco Malfoy. Hermione groaned to herself, 'this is going to be the worst year ever.'

Draco walked in to the room and saw none other than Granger herself. 'Why is this mudblood in my compartment?' Then it snapped into his head.

"No"

"What Malfoy, surprised to see me?"

"No Granger, I am surprised they would award a mudblood like yourself Head Girl. I always knew that Dumbledor was off his rocker. Now just proves his stupidity." Draco walked in and sat in the chair opposite from her.

Hermione was about to say another comeback, but was interrupted as Professor Sprout walked through the doors.

"I am glad that you two have already arrived and got acquainted with one another." The professor took a seat between the two.

"I wouldn't exactly call it getting acquainted, more like dreading each others company." Draco said aloud and gave Hermione a glare.

"Whatever you call kids call it now a days, it is all the same to me. I have both your badges with me along with your instructions throughout the year. As you both know you will have your own quarters that are away from the other common rooms. You will both be required to do patrol from 8pm to 10pm every night together. You will be the examples for the other students, so your behavior must be as close to perfect as possible. You will both have the permission to give and take away points at anytime with a justified reason. If for any reason we see that you are misusing your privileges then we will revoke your title as Head Boy or Girl and give them to someone else. Do you understand?" Professor Sprout got up from her seat and handed both of them papers with everything that was just explained.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have other students to take care of. The first years should be boarding in just a moment and I need to explain everything to them as well. Good day you to, and as I said before you are the others examples so no arguing from this point out." With that the professor left them to go over the list of expectations.

Hermione looked up from her list first and glared at Draco from across the room, "If you think I am going to be nice to you, you have another thing coming. As long as we just stay out of each other's business this year shouldn't be that bad, the only time we really have to be together is for those short two hours. It shouldn't be that hard."

"Speak for yourself Granger, you get to be in the presence of a Pureblood. While I have to be in the presence of a Mudblood. I think I am the one that is loosing out, my reputation will be close to nothing by the time this year is over." Draco gave a disgusted face to Hermione before going back to his lists and forgetting her completely.

'Jackass, Ferret boy here is about to have another thing coming to him' Hermione thought as she gave herself a self satisfied smirk and went back to the book that was forgotten about when he entered the room.

About an hour later the train started to slow down, so Hermione put her book away and headed for the exit.

Draco looked up as he heard her leave the door, 'why of all people did he have to get stuck with a mudblood for the year. I would prefer Pansy Parkinson and her annoying habits. At least I can handle her.' With that Draco got up from his seat and walked towards the exit as well.

So what did you guys think?

I know it was short, I will make up for it in the next chapter.

Hugs to all the people that reviewed.

Until next time.


End file.
